


Back to the Future? Yea, Right!

by MrsDavidSpade



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1990s, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/pseuds/MrsDavidSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two fangirls of the greatest comedy team ever make a time machine and go back in time to 1997....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainofthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/gifts).



"Kiiiiiiiimmmmm!" Kim heard her friend Deidra whine from behind her. "Can't we watch Tommy Boy, Black Sheep, Saturday Night, Live, the Simpsons, or do anything else but have me sit here and watch you work on your dumb time machine?" She played with the half empty Diet Coke can in her hand. "I feel like Marty Mcfly over here!"  
Kim didn't look up from her project as she replied with a smirk, "All you need is the life preserver and the skateboard and you two could be twins." "Oh!" Deidra gasped, taking a small pillow that was behind her and throwing it at her friend. Kim laughed, looking up from the time machine for the first time to dodge the pillow. 

 

"You're just lucky I'm almost done with this", she reported with a raised eyebrow, continuing to work. "You'll be thankful when I am", she muttered. Deidra raised an eyebrow, sitting up rightward on her friend's basement couch from her original position of her head resting on the arm rest and her legs dangling over the other one. "Thankful?" she asked. "For what?"

 

Kim put the final touches on her project before answering. "Well", she replied with a smirk, "get in and you'll see what I mean." She moved to the side a bit so Deidra could get a good look at what she had created. Deidra's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing at what sat before her. Kim's 'time machine' was nothing but a cardboard box with a bicycle inside along with a long with a few different machines and lights.

 

"Oh, sure!" Kim cried, crossing her arms across her chest. "Laugh now!" She grabbed her friend's arm. "C'mon!" Deidra's laughter stopped immediately. "Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" she cried as she sat down behind Kim on the bike. "What do you think you're doing?!" Kim smiled as she kit a few buttons on a machine or two. "Hold on, Marty", Kim said softly, looking over her shoulder at Deidra. "We're going back to 1997." Deidra's face immediately turned to fear. "But, Kim!" she cried. "We can't! I have work tomorrow!" Kim sighed out loud, rolling her eyes. "Can't you get one of the other doctors to fill in?" Deidra was silent for a moment. "Well, I guess I could but-" Kim cut her off, pulling a large red lever above her head. "Then it's settled!" Kim exclaimed, a large smile on her face. The next thing both girls knew, the room started the suck in around them followed by a huge white flash of light. The next thing they knew, they weren't in Kim's basement anymore.


	2. Saving Chris Farley/Stuk in 1997

In another flash of white light, Deidra and Kim found themselves in front of a large building, people walking around them on the street. Well, they WOULD have found themselves there if they opened their eyes! The girls slowly opened their eyes and looked at their surroundings.   
"Kim", Deidra said in a shaking voice, half-whispering from fear. "Where are we?" Kim was getting out of the box, still looking around the city. She had an idea of where they were, she just didn't want to be wrong.  
"I think we're in Chicago", Kim replied, walking closer to the building and walking through the doors. She smiled as Deidra followed lose behind. "Kinda reminds you of a hotel, doesn't it?" she asked with a small laugh. Deidra gave a small laugh as she looked around the lobby of the appartment. "Yeah", she said. "It does."  
For the next 10 to 15 minutes, the girls went up and down the floors of the huge appartment building, poking fun and pulling pranks on the people who lived there. They didn't know, however, the big surprise that would be waiting for them on the next floor.  
Deidra and Kim were still laughing out loud at what had just happened. They had fooled an old guy into thinking that a woman was in love with him using Kim's talent for impressions.   
"Hey", Kim said, stopping in her tracks at a closed door on the sixth floor. "I wonder what's going on in that room." They slowly walked closer to the door only to hear the sounds of what sounded like a camera clicking getting louder and louder. Finally the door flung open in their faces and a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a TON of make-up, and an outfit only a prostitue would wear, ran down the hallway toward the elevator as fast as she could, almost knocking Kim and Deidra down without even an 'excuse me'.  
"Well, excuse you, bitch", Kim murmered as Deidra took a peek inside the now creaked appartment door. She let out a little squeak of a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand, her green eyes getting as big as plates. "What?" Kim asked, turning her attention to her friend. "What is it, Dee?" She took a look inside the appartment for herself only to see Chris Farley lying on the ground passed out, his hair a total mess and his white button down shirt slightly open.   
Still looking at Chris, Deidra grabbed a hold of Kim's shirt tightly, Kim getting madder and madder by the second. "She's not worth it, Kim", Deidra said as if she had read her friend's mind. "B-But she took pictures of him and left!" Kim cried as they walked further in the room. Deidra immeditaly got down on her knees, trying to feel for Chris's pulse while Kim kept rambling, mad as hell.   
"Will you be quiet for a minute?!" Deidra demanded, not letting go of Chris's wrist. "I can't hear if you're over there rambling!" Kim put both hands up in surrdender. "Sooorrry!" she cried. Deidra sighed quitely, rolling her eyes, finally feeling a faint pulse in Chris's wrist.   
"He's still breathing", she reported to a concerned looking Kim, "but barely. Call 911." Kim immedtaly pulled out her cell phone and did as her friend asked, while Deidra tried to help to situation by giving Chris mouth to mouth.  
~* Two Hours Later *~  
Kim and Deidra sat quitely and anxiously in the waiting room the the Chicago ER, witing for news on Chris's condition. They couldn't believe their luck: getting a chance to save the life of one of the greatest actors in the world...and now they may have blown that chance forever.   
They both looked up at the sound of a male doctor clearing his throat in front of them. He had a pretty stern look on his face. "You two here for Chris Farley?" In unison, Kim and Deidra nodded their heads slowly, knowing this guy was gonna be a jerk. The doctor gave them a mean smirk. "Sorry", he smirked. "We don't allow crazy fans in."   
He turned to walk away. "Just family." He laughed quitely to himself as he started to walk back through the double doors only to be stopped by a man who looked very similar to Chris only a bit thinner and with a little longer hair. It was then that Kim and Deidra realized that he had been standing there in the corner of the room ever sice the doctor came out.  
"Excuse me", the man said to the doctor as he headed his way. He sounded a little mad. He pointed towards Kim and Deidra's way, glacing at them out of the corner of his eye. "Those two girls over there just saved my brother's life-" At the sound of safed, both girls felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off their backs. They were able to relax again. "and if you don't let them back there to see him-" Chris's brother continued, "then I will." The doctor, back to the girls, gave Chris's brother a charming smile, turning his head silghtly over his shoulder so the girls could see it.  
'Asshole', Kim thought. "But of COURSE they're welcome to see your brother, Mr. Farley", the doctor said as kindly as he could possibly bear, touching Chris's brother's shoulder. He turned his attention back to Deidra and Kim and motinoed them to come over there with his finger.  
It felt as if they couldn't get up fast enough. Deidra and Kim walked quickly over to Chris's brother, smiling. "I can't thank you girls enough for saving my big brother", Chris's brother said kindly, taking Kim's hand then Deidra's shaking them firmly. Deidra felt a warm blush come over her face, feeling extremely nervous. "O-Oh, it was our pleasure, Mr. Farley", she said shly, causing the doctor to roll his eyes before going back through the double doors.  
Chirs's brother chuckled at Deidra's remark. "Please", he said, "Call me Kevin. I know Chris would be more than happy to meet you two." It took all Kim had inside her to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs.   
Once in Chris's room, Deidra and Kim noticed that not only was Kevin there but so was his mother Mary Anne, older brother Tom Jr., and younger brother Jon. Chris, hoever was lying in a hospital bed fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. The color had returned to his face and he was looking a lot better than when Deidra and Kim had found him a couple hours before.   
Only being in the room for about a minute, Chris's mother stood up and walked over to the girls, hugging each of them tightly with tears of happiness in her eyes. Eyes that matched Chris's beautiful blue ones. "I don't think I can ever repay you for saving my son's life", Mary Anne said, looking from Kim to Deidra. She sighed loudly, trying to fight back the rest of her tears. "Listen", she said after a moment of containing herself. "If there's anything you girls need, please don't hesitate to call or see me." She gave them a grateful smile.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Farley", Kim said softly. "We really appirciate that." Mary-Anne nodded. "Oh, please, honey. Call me Mary Anne", she replied, sitting back down in the chair next to Chris's bedside. "I insist." All the girls could do in response was nod. Then, something came over Deidra. She looked around the room a couple times. Sure, Chris's brothers and mother were here but where was-  
Her thoughts were interupped by the sound of someone panting for breath behind her. She turned around to see David Spade, Chris's best friend standing there, trying to catch his breath. "S-Sorry I d-didn't get here....s-sooner", David gasped, finally catching his breath. "I got here as soon as I could." Kevin smiled at his brother's friend. "That's alright, David", he said. "We're just glad you're here now." He nodded towards Deidra and Kim. "These are the girls who saved Chris's life."  
David eyed both Deidra and Kim for a moment. "Oh, really?" he asked with a smile, walking further in the room and holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm David." Kim smiled, shaking David's hand politely. "I'm Kim", Kim replied. "Nice to meet you." Deidra on the other hand was preparing herself, she had her hand in her pocket, wiping as much sweat off as she could before taking David's hand in her's. Immeditaly, it was like she felt sparks of electricity. "I-I'm Deidra", Deidra said. "Nice to meet you." David nodded. "Likewise", he replied.  
As if on cue, everyone tunred their attention to Chris as there were soft moaning and groaning sounds coming from him. "Chris?" Jon asked. "Chris, can you hear me?" Chris slowly opened his eyes, letting out a groan or two before softly asking, "W-Where am I?" "You're in the hospital, sweetie", Mary-Anne replied softly, taking her son's hand in her's. "The hospital?" Chris asked, slowly becoming more alert. "W-Why, Mama? What happened?" "Well, these two girls found you passed out in you appartment", Kevin explained to his brother, gesturing to Deidra and Kim.  
Chris looked at the girls who had saved his life for the first time, Deidra and Kim walking closer to the bed. "Who are you?" Chris wanted to know, speaking in a soft voice. Kim smiled gently. "I'm Kim", she explained, "and this is my friend Deidra. We found you passed out in your appartment and-" Chris cut them off, sitting up in the bed a bit. "I can't thank you girls enough", Chris managed to say through his dry voice. Kim saw a paper cup full of water on the table beside the bed, helping Chris take a sip or two. "Listen", Chris continued, "If there's anything, ANYTHING I can do for either one of you, let me know."  
He gave them a charming smile which made David get a look of jealousy on his face. "Well, we better go", Jon said, walking towards the door. "You need to get some rest, Chris." Kevin smirked. "Yeah", he said, following his little brother out into the hallway. "You rest up man." Chris smiled at his family, giving his mother a hug and kiss before she left the room.   
Now, David Deidra, and Kim were the only ones in the room. "Thanks for comind, Davy", Chris said to his best friend with a smile. David smiled back. "Anything for you, man", was his reply before he started to leave the room. "Hey, Deidra, Kim", Chris said, motining the girls over. Looking slightly confused, they walked over to Chris's bedside. Both girls were surprised when Chris leaned up and placed a grateful kiss on both their cheeks. Kim more surprised than Deidra, however.   
When Chris's lips left her cheek, Kim felt her whole face turn bright red, feeling in a daze as started to walk out of the room. However she stopped when she noticed the jealous look on David's face had grown ten times greater. Smirking and laughing quitely to herself, Kim followed David and Deidra outta the room and out of the ER. "What's so funny, Kim?" David asked as they made their way to his car. "Oh...nothing", Kim replied as she got into the backseat with Deidra.   
That's when she remembered something: she left her time machine in front of Chris's appartment! "Uh, David", Kim said hestantly, "can we go by Chris's house for a minute? I think I left something there." David looked at her confused, but he agreed. Once outside Chris's apprtment building, Kim got out of the backseat as fast as she could. "Kim!" Deidra called from the rolled down window. "Kim, what are you going after?" Kim didn't answer. She was too busy looking for her-  
She had spotted it. A look of sadness, anger, and disappoitment came over Kim's face. Someone had destroyed her time machine. Plus, it was pouring rain outside so it was ruined. Completley ruined. Without a word, Kim made her way back to David's car which was only a few feet, shutting the door as she slid in the backseat. "Kim?" Deidra asked, concered. "What happened?"   
Kim slowly turned to face her friend. "We can't go home", Kim told her in a near whisper. Deidra looked surprised. "What?" she asked. "What happened?" Both girls looked out the window again at the time machine. Deidra's jaw dropped. Kim saw the look on her friend's face and slowly nodded. Slowly sitting back in the backseat, Deidra and Kim fell silent.  
"I now know what Maty Mcfly feels like", Deidra said quitely, breaking the silence and causing Kim to give her a 'don't you dare start' look.

**Author's Note:**

> a story idea me and captainofthecity thought of together
> 
> outfits for this chapter:
> 
> https://ci5.googleusercontent.com/proxy/QCnQ7Ty6BMYEg8fu6LCLKG4ZwyKCWLtbumbOAwJR4qrXWrD2AvDVR4y-PDNkDyYhCFIpbjpQCOluE95deRKmH2nfFgcknn14w9SLDUPoYVYGDvBBUoX3f48jk6QTq7s595uJyH8ojTwbeyVJb-6R=s0-d-e1-ft#http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/107892354/id/spZLy59r4xGZzW1BDXURzQ/size/x.jpg


End file.
